Valentines Day Special
by xLoveOfMyLifex
Summary: Well, it's Valentines Day! Eli's trying to ask Clare to be his valentine, but he's having some trouble... This is a 3 chapters story :  Eclare of course. Read and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! This is a Valentines Day special ;) It'll have 3 chapters. I'm posting the first one right now, as you might have noticed haha. The second chapter will be up tomorrow, and the last the next day. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. **

CLARE'S POV

The sun hit my face as the morning breeze slowly moved my auburn curls. I smiled to myself as I held my books closer. It's Valentines Day. I have never been exited about this day before, but this year, this year was going to be different. I could feel it. I hope it will. This year something might happen between me and Eli.

I've been best friends with Eli since we were 5. We've never had a romantic relationship, but that's changed this past few months. At least for me it has. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't only think of me as a friend anymore. Anyhow, as I said, today is Valentines Day. Eli always does something special on Valentines for whoever his crush is at the moment. He has it from Cece, I'm sure. She's raised him well. I smiled as I walked in the doors of Degrassi.

I heard heels coming down the hallway, as I was taking out my books from my locker. No surprise, it was Alli.

"Clare!" She said really exited. I closed my locker and turned towards her. Seeing her exited face, I couldn't help but smile.

"Alli!" I said mimicking her.

"Sooo...?" She grinned at me.

"So what?" I asked amused.

"Eli! Has he done anything yet?" Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Alli kinda knows I like him.

"No Alli, I've only been here a few minutes, and he isn't even at school yet. He doesn't have hours until after lunch" Alli frowned.

"Why not?"

"His teacher got some Valentines planes..." I said smirking as Alli raised her eyebrows.

"Well in that case, we better find Miss Gray a valentines too! So we can get out of here" She was joking. I could tell she was. She loves being at school on Valentines. It might have something to do with all the boys giving her roses.

"We have class" I reminded her.

"Oh right.. 'couse our teacher is lonely today" She said grumpy. I laughed at her and linked our arms, as we walked towards our classroom.

I looked at my untouched plate of food as Alli rambled on about all the roses she'd gotten already. Adam sat besides her rolling his eyes.

"I swear if you don't shut up already, I'll push Clare's untouched food down your throat" Adam said annoyed. Alli stopped talking for a second.

"You're just grumpy because you're to much of a wimp to ask Fiona" Adam blushed.

"Yeah I know..."

"You should ask her" I said smiling at him.

"No way"

"Yeah way" me and Alli said simultaneously. We smiled at each other before turning to Adam.

"Look if you don't ask her before last period, I'll make sure you do. Got it?" Alli said.

"Ehh"

"Alli leave the poor guy alone. You're scaring him" I chuckled before continuing "but Adam, look at me. .Out." He smiled weakly at me.

"Fine.. I'll give it a try" Alli grinned at his words.

"Great, now Clare's the only one left.

"Oh, that's right. Loverboy isn't at school yet. You miss him?" Adam said in a mocking voice.

"No"

"Sure you do" they both said.

School was done. School was done! And Eli hasn't done a thing yet. Maybe I was imagining things. Maybe we are just friends. I closed my locker, ready to head home. That plan was interrupted by me bumping into a hard chest. I stumbled backwards, but was coughed by the guy.

"Easy there" He said chuckling. I smiled as I fixed my hair.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" He said. He smiled at me.

"Soo?" I asked amused.

"Oh, right, I have a question"

"Really, and what might that be?"

"It might be me asking you to be my valentine?" He smiled at me. Well, since nobody else asked.. *cough* Eli *cough*.. why not?

"Sure, I'd love to Jake" I smiled at him. His face lit up.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure thing"

"Ok, good" He smiled at me.

"Good" I said. We just stood there a few seconds.

"Ehh, well, I have to go. See you later" I said walking down the hall. As soon as I was out of his sight, I sighted. Well, at least I got a date. Even though he's not close to the one I wanted...

ELI'S POV

My heart sunk. What? Jake? Really? I walked out the doors. I can't believe she said yes to that jock! I had planned this all day. I even made a speech! Well, that's not what took me all day. What really took time, was convincing myself I won't drop dead if she says no. Which by the way was a waste of time, since I won't even get the chance to ask her. She'll be to busy sucking face with Jock. Yeah, I prefer calling him Jock.

"Eli" someone screamed after me. I turned around seeing Adam run towards me. "Wait up"

"If you didn't notice Adam, I'm standing still, no need to tell me to wait up" I winked at him.

"Whatever man. What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You stormed off, and you don't have a grin on your face, and you're standing alone after school. On Valentines Day. Without Clare" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, well, she's to busy being with Jake" I said threw clenched teeth.

"What"

"Don't make me say it again" I wined. Adam put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're an idiot"

"Well thank you for those warming words" I said annoyed.

"No I mean, don't just let Jake take her"

"It's too late. She said yes"

"Because you didn't ask her!"

"Like it'll make a difference.."

"It will! Eli ask her! Give her a choice" Adam smiled at me. I put my hands in my pockets looking at the ground.

"Do it!" Adam said "She's not leaving with Jake until seven. You have time"

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked amused.

"You're not any better!"

"I was going to talk to her!"

"Yeah, and I was going to.. ehh... well, you know.."

"Yeah I know, and it's so wrong I would kill you! What if I failed? You'd mock me forever!"

"Well.." Adam said smugly. "That doesn't matter now. Go get Clare" He winked at me walking away. Well, here goes nothing. I took out me keys, taking a deep breath as I walked towards Morty.

**A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! REVIEW as a Valentines Day present? :) It'll make my day! **

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised, here's chapter dos! :) I've had a really busy day, but I made it! Applause! **

**Some responses :)  
><strong>

**CDsOnTheWall: Glad you like it! And, aww, hope you had fun anyways :)**

****Emily-Danielle-123: I love your long reviews! And you know what, even though it's kinda late, I'll be your Valentine! As a thanks to all your amazing reviews and support! :')  
><strong>**

ELI'S POV:

I turned the wheel, making Morty drive up to Clare's house. I turned the key, but didn't move. What am I doing here? What am I supposed to say? I can't just.. ask. That's the lamest thing ever. I mean, I have a reputation to maintain. I crossed my hands over the wheel, letting my head rest on top of them. Why is this so hard? I've never had problems with this before. I've always loved Valentines, it's an excuse to act mushy. And trust me all the girls love it, and all the boys wish they were me. I smirked to myself. I looked up and took a deep breath. Well, let's do this.

I walked up to her door. I looked at the door, then the doorbell, then back to the door. To knock or not to knock? See what I did there? A little Shakespeare on Valentines! I chuckled to myself. Yeah, I'm not the funniest guy in the world, but hey, I'm not to bad. I decided to knock. Deep inside I know that she might not hear the knock.. then I can say I tried. But I want her to hear it! I'm not a pussy! And I will not let Jake take her on this one special day. I decided to press the doorbell as well. I stood changing my weight from a foot to another as I waited. A few moments later before I heard Clare's voice.

"I've told you millions of times you don't have to ring the bell 2 seconds after you knock! I'm not wondewoma-" She stopped talking as she opened the door, seeing me.

"Oh, Eli. I thought you were Alli. Sorry" She smiled sweetly, and I couldn't help but smile at her. Yeah I know, a smile! Believe it or not, but I am able to smile.

"Umm, yeah, no problem" I said looking around, avoiding her eyes. What am I doing here?

"So, any particular reason for you showing up here?" She bit her underlip. Oh God, if she only knew how much more nervous that made me...

"Umm, y-yeah.. I wondered if you.. if you m-maybe.. ehh.."

"If I..?"

"Want to meet me in the park in 30 mins?" I blurted, avoiding my real question.

"Okay? Why? I have to get ready for my date.." She looked a bit disappointed. That's weird.

"I want to show you something" I smirked at her.

"Now?"

"Not now, in 30 mins. Gosh woman, listen" I joked. She chuckled at me.

"I don't know.."

"Trust me, you don't want to miss it" I smirked again. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll meet you there"

"Great!" I said smiling. I know, I smiled again. She returned the favor before telling me she had to go.

"Yeah, ok, see you later" I winked at her as she closed her door. As soon as her door closed panic occurred me. What did I just do? The park? Seriously? You're losing it Goldsworthy...

I walked out of the shop, chocolate and flowers in my hand. I don't have much time. I need to figure something out. I sat down at a table in the park, starting to write the card, as an old man came up to me. He looked at me smiling.

"May I help you?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Is that a Valentines Present?" He asked.

"Yes.." I said skeptical.

"Who's the lucky girl? Or boy? You never know these days" He said with a smile. I chuckled.

"It's a girl" I said.

"You like her?"

"No. That's why I bought her these" It was his turn to chuckle. He sat down besides me, and I couldn't help but move a bit away.

"You know" He started "you should make her feel special. Don't just give her those"

"I know, but.." an idea suddenly popped in my head and a smirk found its way to my lips, as I thought of Clare's reaction. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" I asked the man.

"Sure" He said smiling.

There she was. There was Clare. She walked towards the table we always met on. She didn't see me. I hid a bit more behind the huge tree. I smirked as I saw the man walking towards her with the Valentines Present. She stopped in her tracks as the man started talking to her. She smiled sweetly in the beginning, but as he gave her the flowers and chocolate she began to look skeptical. I should have brought a camera! She looked priceless. I hid completely behind the tree, and waited. After a minute or so, I made my appearance.

I walked slowly towards her. She didn't see me. She looked at the chocolate as if debating weather it's safe to eat or not. I smirked at her, even though she did not see this.

"Whatcha got there Edwards?" I asked. She jumped a little before turning her head towards me. She blushed. Aww, isn't that cute?

"Eh, chocolate?" It came out more as a question.

"Can I have some?" I smirked knowing she'd have to tell me about the old man.

"I-I don't know if its... safe" She looked serious.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked sitting down besides her.

"An old man gave them to me" she mumbled.

"What?" I said leaning closer.

"An old man gave them to me" She said a bit louder. I pretended once more.

"What?"

"Gosh Eli, you know what I said!"

"I can't have heard right. I thought you said an old man gave them to you" I said amused. She blushed.

"That's what I said" I couldn't hold it any longer. I let out a laugh.

"It's not funny!" She slapped me.

"Ouch woman, no need to get abusive" She smiled at me, then she got a smug expression.

"Well, at least he could get a Valentine" She teased me.

"Hey, I've got one" She raised her eyebrows.

"Really? And who might that be" She looked amused.

"What you don't believe me?"

"Not really..."

"To bad.." I looked away, as if I was mad. She laughed at me.

"Baby" She said.

"I'm not a baby"

"Sure are"

"Not!" Before she could answer I said "Have you read the card?" I pointed to the card.

"No, not really"

"Read it then"

"I don't know..."

"What? Afraid the old man confesses his love to someone else?"

"No, haha, you're so weird"

"I'm not the one getting flowers from old men" She stuck her tong at me. I gave her a look she knew all to well.

"Fine, I'll read it" She said rolling her eyes at me.

"Read it out loud" I said. She raised her eyebrows at me, and I just shrugged. She opened the card and started reading.

"Will you be my Valentine... blue eyes?" She looked confused, before looking up at me. I was looking down at my feet.

"Blue eyes? That's.." Realization hit her as she said "That's what you call me! Only you!" She turned her body towards me.

"Eli?"

"Hmm?" I said looking up at her. My heart skipped a beat, I swear.

"Is this from you?" I don't know why, but I kinda planned we'd skip this awkward moment.. I just realized now that I'd made an old man give her my gift to her. That's really weird Eli...

"Maybe?" I said, or asked. Yeah that's a better word for it. She didn't say anything.

"Um, yeah, it's mine. I-I just wanted to.. well, you know" I said pointing at the card in her hand. "But I-I didn't really k-know how to so.. yeah" She didn't say anything. Why isn't she saying anything? I could feel panic capture me. What the hell have I done?

**A/N: Yeah, so I know it's not the normal way to do it, but I wanted this chapter to be light and maybe a little bit funny? There might, or might not be some fluff next chapter.. depends on Clare ;)**

**So let me know what you think! REVIEW! :)**

**Btw, this is my Twitter: Norwegian_Bear ,,,, follow and tweet me? I'll follow back :)  
><strong>

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I have a lot going on right now... sorry! But here it is :) I know it's crazy short, but yeah.. read the author note at the end ;)**

She just stood there, looking at me! Say something Clare! Oh, wait I should say that out loud. Yeah, ok do it Eli. Speak.

"Please say something before I have a heart attack" I said my voice shaking a bit. Real smooth Eli. Clare looked at the card one more time, then back at me. A smile formed on her lips, and my heart skipped a beat. I swear it did! She didn't say anything she just nodded while her smile grew even bigger. I couldn't help but smile as I watched this beautiful girl. I warm feeling spread inside me, starting in my tummy.

"Yes!" I said jumping up, making her laugh at me.

"Ahah, calm down boy" She said giggling.

"I can't, you said yes!" I explained. "You have no idea how nervous I've been all day!" She smiled at me.

"Well, you deserve it" she said.

"Deserve what?" I asked.

"Being a nervous wreck all day" She smirked.

"Why?" I asked raising my eyebrow, but still smiling.

"Because I've been waiting for so long! It took you ages!" I smirk appeared on my lips as I sat back down besides her. "And today was horrible. I wanted you to ask me, but you never did, so I thought-" I stopped her right there. I couldn't wait anymore. I captured her lips with mine, as I held her face with one hand. She was shocked in the begging, but she caught on pretty fast. She moved her lips against mine as she put her hands behind my neck. I deepened the kiss, and before I knew it I was on top of her. She pulled my hair and a weak moan escaped my throat. I could feel her smiled into the kiss.

I'm smiling. Of course I'm smiling. I probably have the goofiest grin ever plastered on my face. Can you blame me though? I'm holding the most beautiful girl to have walked this earth in my arms, looking at the sunset. Yes, that's right. We spent the entire day together. I don't even care that the tree I'm leaning against itches a bit. The feeling of Clare's body next to mine makes it all worth it. I can't even describe it. The sky turned purple. It's perfect.

"This is perfect" Clare says slowly looking at the sky in awe.

"I know" I say, kissing the top of her head. We stayed silent for a while before Clare started laughing. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What's so funny?" I asked. She turned around to look at me.

"I just realized I forgot to tell Jake" An amused face was talking to me, and a smirk appeared on my face.

"Well, I hope he had fun spending Valentines alone in front of your door" Clare slapped me, laughing.

"Poor thing" She said leaning in.

"Who cares" I said closing the space between us.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness! :/ I read all your reviews and they're so amazing!** **So I feel kinda bad for making this so short... But the thing is I might make more chapters! I got a request to continue the story. What do you guys say? Leave it at this, or continue? :) If you want me to continue it, I promise the chapters will be a lot longer! So REVIEW and let me know ;)**

**xLoveOfMyLifex**


	4. SEQUEL

**A/N: I've decided to make a sequel to this story! :) I'll post the name and a link here, in a few days! But one thing: How do you want the sequel to be like? Fluffy, all happy, drama, loads of problems? Tell me, and I'll make it happen!**

**xLoveOfMyLifex :)  
><strong>


End file.
